


boscan treats

by amirah1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirah1/pseuds/amirah1
Summary: After Grand Magic Games, Lucy has become distant from Team Natsu. She has been hanging out with Laxus and his team, The Raijinshuu.  She doesn't know why she feels connected to them, especially Freed and Bickslow. Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail or the Pradesh family. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Desna1





	boscan treats

**Author's Note:**

> After Grand Magic Games, Lucy has become distant from Team Natsu. She has been hanging out with Laxus and his team, The Raijinshuu. She doesn't know why she feels connected to them, especially Freed and Bickslow. Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail or the Pradesh family. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Desna1

CHAPTER 1 - THE TRIP  
"Hey Ever, would you like to come to Bosco with me" I asked as i walked over to where she was sitting  
"Are you asking me out Bixy?" she replied with a smirk  
"Pfft hahahaha" I laughed "In your dreams, the rest of the team was coming so I thought i'd ask you"  
"Nah, I have other plans" she said while looking at Elfman.  
"Oh, i see. Anyhoo, i need your help."  
"With what"  
"How to ask Cosplayer to come with us"  
"Lucy"  
"yes"  
"This Lucy"  
"yes"  
"The one right here" she said standing beside her pointing.  
"Evergreen no"  
She pulled Lucy's hair aside and yelled "LUUCY, BIXLOW HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!!"  
I facepalmed  
A/N: Sorry just thought of the best meme and ended up typing it. Anyhoo  
"You mean Lucy Heartfilia"  
"yes"  
"Aww, you have a crush"  
"You wish, she's just been hanging out with the team lately so i thought she might want to come"  
"mmhmmn sure"  
"Whatever, can you help ple..." when i looked up she was gone and talking to Lucy  
"She says sure"  
"your a life saver"  
"i know"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I can't believe i'm going to Bosco. It's been like my dream to go there because they have the best school for celestial wizards. Academe Celestine. Ooh i can't wait.  
"That's not the only Reason Bright Eyes" Cobra said as he walked up and sat beside me  
"Oh really, then why"  
"You're happy cause Bixslow is gonna be there" he replied. Making me blush really hard  
"As if, He's just a friend"  
"That's what they always say"  
"Yeah yeah whatever. I gotta go see Sparks so I'll see you later"  
"Tell Laxus i challenge him to a duel when he gets back" Natsu said  
"SHUT IT"everyone yelled while hit him on the head with the hammer


End file.
